1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration reducing technique in an impact tool which drives a tool bit, such as a hammer and a hammer drill.
2. Description of the Related Art
WO2005/105386 discloses an electric hammer having a vibration reducing mechanism. The known hammer has a dynamic vibration reducer, wherein a crank mechanism is utilized to actively drive a weight of the dynamic vibration reducer to reduce vibration caused during hammering operation.